The Talents of the Brotherhood
by Ghost Mana
Summary: Pietro + Tabby + Fred + Todd + Talent Show = ????
1. Chapter One

A/N: Dude!! Fred's theme song which is written by Paul. I wrote Pietro's, Tabi's and Todd's all in one night just for this story. I think its cool how they turned out too. :) I'm so proud....... ç.ç 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Ahhh......... this is beautiful.......  
  
  
  
Talents of the Brotherhood  
  
  
  
Friday. The day had finally arrived and the show was on.  
  
"Welcome one and all to Bayville's First Annual Talent Show," Principal Kelly said, "Our first act will be our own cheerleading squad."  
  
Lance sat in his seat eyes glued to the cheerleaders. Jean Grey, Sarah McClullan but mostly Kitty Pryde, as they did their thing to the song "One More Time" by Daft Punk.  
  
When it was over, Lance sighed wondering where the other BoM members went instead of coming here with him.  
  
"That was wonderful girls," Principal Kelly said. "Next up is.... wait... this can't be right... the Quartet? Well, I guess it is. Everybody give a welcoming hand to the Quartet."  
  
As everybody clapped, the lights dimmed and Lance could barely make out the silhoette of four people walking onto the stage. A tall, slim male and a short, slim girl in the center with a short guy on one end and a tall, *ahem* horizontallychallenged kid on the other end.  
  
"It couldn't be...." Lance muttered.  
  
Silver light flashed onto them for milliseconds at a time for about five seconds and then everything went pitch black. A spotlight fell upon the horizontallychallenged kid. It was Fred.  
  
"Oh gaud..."  
  
Music started to play and colorful disco lights swarmed the room as Fred began to sing.  
  
(Fred's Song: Candy Rain ........ composed by Paul)  
  
  
Sugar sweet candy sweet.   
drop dooby doo wop   
honey taste in your face   
drip scooby doo wop   
syrop thick extra lick   
drop dooby doo wop   
sweet feel feels so real   
drip drop dooby doo wop   
  
  
candy rain falling on me   
filling my body   
like the great big sea.   
sugar sweet ticklish feet   
candy rain falling on me   
making sweet sugar all over me   
candy rain falling on me.   
  
  
goopy rich seven year itch   
drip dooby doo wop   
peachy keen never been seen   
drop scooby doo wop   
now yummy sweet tasty sweet   
drip dooby doo wop   
lolly pop sugar on top drop   
drip scooby doo wop yeah   
  
  
candy rain falling on me   
filling my body   
like the great big sea.   
sugar sweet ticklish feet   
candy rain falling on me   
making sweet sugar all over me   
candy rain falling on me.   
  
  
As the song ended, Lance's eyes grew wide. "Wow. Fred can sing...." Lance wondered silently if Tabby, Todd and Pietro were any better. Although he had a feeling he was about to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So theres Freds song, "Candy Rain". Not bad huh???? Whaddya think??! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Ahhh......... this is beautiful.......  
  
  
  
Talents of the Brotherhood  
  
  
  
As the song ended, Lance's eyes grew wide. "Wow. Fred can sing...." Lance wondered silently if Tabby, Todd and Pietro were any better. Although he had a feeling he was about to find out.  
  
He was right. He was.  
  
The spotlight on Freddy dimmed as the music faded but the disco lights stayed. A spotlight then came up on Pietro making his pale, angelic features look more so pale and angelic. He was dressed in a shiny metallic blue shirt and black *leather* pants. Music began and Pietro sang.  
  
(eye of perfection..... composed by me)  
  
Hair of silver and eyes of blue  
Hands of silk and a pale skinned hue  
Charming smile and sense of dress  
What can I do but just confess  
  
  
(I'm)the eye of Pefection  
Physical attraction  
Wanna piece of action  
Full of pure seductation  
Pefect to a tee  
Wonderful me  
  
  
You can't help but watch me  
Stride around so pefectly  
You can't find a find a single flaw  
In my pefect personality  
  
  
(I'm)the eye of Pefection  
Physical attraction  
Wanna piece of action  
Full of pure seductation  
Pefect to a tee  
Wonderful me  
  
  
Lance almost laughed at the words. "Ahhh Pietro.... same old Pietro...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So theres . Not bad huh???? Whaddya think??! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Ahhh......... this is beautiful.......  
  
  
  
Talents of the Brotherhood  
  
  
  
Lance almost laughed at the words. "Ahhh Pietro.... same old Pietro...."  
  
The next of the quartet spotlighted was Tabby. Lance knew Tabby could sing, what with waiting outside of the bathroom door every morning it's kind of hard not to know her singing skill. For a fleeting moment, Lance feared she'd start singing the rubber duckie song.  
  
Tabby was dressed like a punk. Sort of. Her hair had been gelled into five large spikes leading down her head. She wore a dog collar and all black.  
  
(bang and smash....... composed by me)  
  
I'm a girl and I rock  
But not like tumbler  
I like to eat  
But not like the bumbler  
I think I'm cool  
More than li'l pete  
And when I crash  
Always land on my feet  
  
  
I Explode! I Erode!  
I just crash down!  
I blown stuff up  
And never do frown  
I do it soo good  
My bang an smash  
Leave me alone or   
I'll kick your...BUTT!  
  
  
I play with you head  
unlike the reader of minds  
I prick you bad  
but not like the pourcipine  
you die if you touch me  
but I'm not a rogue  
no red cyclops beams  
cause I can wear vogue  
  
  
I Explode! I Erode!  
I just crash down!  
I blown stuff up  
And never do frown  
I do it soo good  
My bang an smash  
Leave me alone or   
I'll kick your...BUTT!  
  
  
Lance whistled and giggled inwardly as he discovered who the referances in the song were.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So theres . Not bad huh???? Whaddya think??! who do you think she referred to?? tumbler, bumbler, li'l pete, poucipine, etc. All the best!!! :) 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Ahhh......... this is beautiful....... my fav of the songs.....  
  
  
  
Talents of the Brotherhood  
  
  
  
Lance whistled and giggled inwardly as he discovered who the referances in the song were.  
  
The spotlight touched Todd as Tabby's got dim. Todd was in his normal clothing with his hair a little messier than usual.   
  
"This song is dedicated to my family. Pietro, Lance, Freddy and Tabbs, this is for you," Todd said.  
  
(We all got problems....... composed by me)  
  
We all make mistakes in life  
Don't look before you leap  
Because for all you know  
The other side is neat  
Don't judge before you read  
Cause you dont know what you got  
If you just judge a person  
On weither they are hot  
  
  
Nobody is perfect  
Just screw what quickie says  
We all got our little problems  
Shown in various ways  
You maybe not the cutest  
And maybe not way coo'  
You may have a little fat  
Thats okay cause we all do  
  
  
I'm sureashell an outcast  
Cause I didnt get a chance  
You guys turned me down  
For lack of Tommy pants  
But thats all cool with me  
You aint worth the cause  
'Cause I got the BoM  
Who accept me and my flaws  
  
  
Nobody is perfect  
Just screw what quickie says  
We all got our little problems  
Shown in various ways  
You maybe not the cutest  
And maybe not way coo'  
You may have a little fat  
Thats okay cause we all do  
  
  
Lance smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So theres . Not bad huh???? Whaddya think??! Dudes... this is the part where we all break out in kleenex. ç.ç --sniff soooo sentimental..... 


End file.
